Signed by No one
by xdementorx
Summary: WARNING: SI, EATING DISORDERS, OC. Jack snapped. Chase, wuya and the monks have no idea. It takes the help of a friend to finally see whats going on. But is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Nothing; I can feel nothing. My vision is blurred; I can see nothing. My throat, it burns; I can say nothing.**

**Is this what I have been reduced to? A fucking mess, an imbecile and a joke. One big fat joke to the world. And they said it was no longer a cruel place.**

**Would **_**they **_**be saying that if they saw me now? Hunched In a fucking pathetic ball on the bathroom tiles. Lucky my parents aren't home. Parents. They haven't seen the inside of this place for well over six months, this place that should really be **_**my **_**place.**

**Always travelling, with 'work'. Work? Work my fucking ass. Yes, my father works but my mother. She could stay here with me; maybe get to know me, but no. Even she runs from me at any opportunity. I am that unbearable to be around.**

**Gripping the edge of the marble sink, I pull myself of the floor. I stand in front of the mirror for the first time in over an hour and I hate what I see. Nothing is right with the face I see in the mirror, nothing. I stroke my arms; my fingers gently touch each scar. New and old. They used to be only places where people couldn't see them, but I see no sense in hiding them anymore.**

**The pain in my chest is almost more unbearable than that in my stomach and I allow myself to fall back to the floor.**

**Maybe it was my turn, at last my time to go. They'll never have to put up with me again.**

**Because it will be the end;the end of Jack Spicer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

It was the crash in the kitchen that woke him. He hadn't been asleep for very long, thirty, maybe forty minutes. An hour tops. His sleeping had become very infrequent in the last few months, so much so he was considering 'Insomniac Jack' as a full time nickname.

Another crash.

Sighing, he sat up in bed, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and clicked his fingers.

"Jack bot." He hoarsely called; a machine appeared from the shadows of the room," Go and see what the problem is downstairs."

"Yes master." It replied in a mechanical voice before hovering out the door.

The boy genius groaned threw his feet over the edge of the bed so that he was sitting upright and placed his head in his hands. He felt dizzy and every inch of his body hurt. His throat was raw and breathing was proving a struggle.

The jack bot reappeared in the doorway.

"Master. There appears to be no disturbances downstairs. You must have been mistaken."

"What?!" Jack moaned, too tired to be angry.

The jack bot ignored him and went back to its dark corner. Even his robots failed to acknowledge him.

Mumbling insults and profanities to himself he pulled on a hooded shirt, he was careful not to catch the material on the deeper of his scars, and wandered into the hallway. The sun was high, lighting up patches of the hallway through the tall windows.

Another crash echoed from downstairs. Jack stiffened and stopped, silently listening for signs of more movement downstairs. Nothing.

He continued on, carefully descending the stairs but a sudden dizzy spell washed over him. He gripped the banister and braced himself. His knees collapsed from under him and his arms went limb. He fell forward and rolled until he hit the tiles at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Argh." Jack groaned and gripped his ribs as he attempted to stand.

His legs felt like jelly and his head throbbed where he had smashed it on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

Jack jumped as he peered up and discovered a figure standing over him.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He asked gripping the banister and pulling himself to his feet.

"I'm chaos." She smiled and extended a clawed hand," Is your head okay? You took quite a fall?"

"I just slipped is all!"Jack snapped.

"Humph." The young woman put a hand on her hip, "I was just asking Jack."

Confused, Jack raised his eyebrows. He took a step back.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Chase sent me, long story short, because he hasn't heard form you in a few weeks and he wants the Shroud of Shadows." Maybe it was the fangs, but her smirk freaked Jack out.

He raised an eyebrow and peered around her, watching what seemed to be a long green wolf's tail flick back and forth. Her hair was long and green too, it was so shiny and bright that it almost blinded him.

"If Chase has been looking for me, why didn't he just come here himself?"

"Oh he did. Lots of times. But every time he did your room was locked and he couldn't get to you. He eventually got tired of coming by, so he sent me." She spoke fast, her voice was bubbly and bouncy.

"Alright then. How long has it been since you met him?" Jack asked as he rubbed his swollen and tired eyes with his knuckles.

"Four weeks exactually."

Jack put his palm to his forehead. Had it been that long since he had seen Chase? He really wasn't on the ball recently.

"So can I have it?" Chaos asked.

"What?"

"The Shroud of Shadows. "

"Oh. Oh! Yeah sure, just let me get changed and then I'll bring it down." Jack replied.

He disappeared up the stairs, leaving Chaos to her own devices.

Jack quickly threw off his old clothes and pulled on a pair of not-so-skinny black jeans and a t-shirt that was a size to big. He lifted the shroud of shadows. This gown was the only shen-gong-wu he actually felt a connection with. It made him as invisible as he felt and when he wore it he didn't have to look in the mirror, nor did he have to face other people. This was the reason chase hadn't been able to find him any of those times; he had been hiding under the shroud. Now he had to give it up and he almost felt like he was giving up a part of himself, he didn't know what he would do without it.

But it wasn't his to keep and so he rolled it into a ball and went to join Chaos.

She was sitting out in the back yard, staring up at the sun and twitching her nose like a cat. Her tail as swishing back and forth along the peppeled porch. A butterfly landed on her hand, she giggled warmly and hummed to it.

Jack peered around the door frame. Her happiness confused him; it was just too fake.

"Um…Here's the cloak." Jack laid it down beside her and folded his arms tight over his chest. Although it was a warm day he was freezing.

"Thanks Jack." She said, she turned to look at him," I'd better go then."

Jack nodded, watching her as she got to her feet.

" Take care Jack. Also I'm sorry about raiding your kitchen."

"Whatever. It's no problem."

"I'll tell Chase your okay but you should come up to his lair. We can hang out."

"I'll be hunting Shen – Gong – Wu with you guys anyway, so it doesn't matter whether I appear up there or not."

"Okay Jack. I'm counting on seeing you soon."

She grinned before gliding gracefully down the garden path. Jack watched her leave, all the while feeling a little part of him glow with affection for her. She was the only one who wished him well, the only one who wanted to see him.

The only one that cared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chase Young would have to believe her. He would have to care then; he couldn't keep ignoring what she was trying to tell him.

She may have only met Jack Spicer once, but she had been spying on him long enough to know what he was and wasn't doing. And quite frankly it made her want to cry; to think what he was doing to himself.

As he stood in front of her at the foot of the stairs, she could smell the blood from him; it smelt thick, but not as thick as it should be. From what she could gather from watching him – he wasn't eating, or at least not properly. His kitchen cupboards had been full of foods, some were well out of date and the milk in the refrigerator had gone off several days ago; which in her eyes meant that he hadn't been near the kitchen in days. Maybe weeks.

In person he was paler and thinner than he had been from a distance. Bones were beginning to show were muscle once was and his fasting was taking a toll on his sleeping patterns. According to Chase, he was good with mechanics; it was about the only nice thing they ever said about him. Yet he barley went down to his lab; any time he managed to, he couldn't summon the strength to work for than fifth teen minutes.

Even as he stood in the backyard it was obvious that his mind wasn't working well; he had forgotten to hide his wounds. Either this or he had just given up caring. Some had been tended to accordingly, while others were infected and the skin was bruised around the crimson lines. It wouldn't have been to awful had there not been so many; every available inch of flesh was tore, even the scars were reopened.

She sighed. Jack's 'friends' obviously didn't care. But she genuinely thought he was a decent person if he was just given a chance. Sure, his personality had taken a real nose dive of late, but that was understandable. He just needed someone to put his pieces back together.

Deciding how to tell Chase was the next hurdle. She had to have a method. Otherwise he would shake it off with some snide comment; maybe even laugh at her. Going to him at that present moment wasn't an option as he was busy. With what was another question all together but still, Chaos thought it best not to interrupt and ultimately annoy the man that had taken her in.

So instead Chaos paced the grounds; rolling on the grass of the magnificent gardens and chasing the birds.

**If there's one thing in this world I hate more than life its self – It's Kale. He's always popping up in the most unexpected places and at the most inappropriate times. I hated seeing his demonic little form, with his little lizard tail and his bat wings. Certainly not a site for sore eyes. **

"_**The first cut is the deepest **_**"he sang, "You've outdone yourself this time Jacky!" **

**I glared at him all the while applying as much pressure as possible to my new battle wound. The blood soaked through the towel and onto my jeans. **

"**Shut up Kale. If you're not going to help just fucking leave me alone." I snapped. **

"**Oh Jack! Don't be like that. Of course I want to help – I'll call 911." **

**He was always mocking me like this, always sitting on top of the closet or hanging from the ceiling cracking jokes about me bleeding to death. Bastard.**

"**Don't you have some other poor, insane kid to mock?" **

"**Nope. Think of me as your guidance councillor," he exclaimed in his stupid Finnish accent, "Except I'm actually guiding you away from the light rather than in to it," **

**I sighed and proceeded to the medical box that I kept under my bed. I tipped the box upside down so that the contents fell all over the floor. Only one roll of bandages and a strip of surgical tape lay before me.**

"**Looks like you need to go to the store." Kale laughed.**

"**Or a priest so I can get rid of you!" I muttered while wrapping the white cotton around my arm. **

"**You really **_**are**_** stupid! I'm your own personal demon Jacky boy, you don't just get rid of me – not unless you get years of professional therapy. And you know that's not your style." **

**He was right. I was stuck with him; forever. **

**The blood didn't come throw the bandage; which was about the luckiest thing that had happened me for a long time. I closed my eyes and lay back on the floor. Kale jumped onto my chest, his little elf nose about an inch from mine. **

**It was uncomfortable. My ribs felt like they were about to snap and he was crushing my chest.**

"**Get off me!" I chocked.**

**He rolled off me immediately and disappeared.**

"**See you soon Jacky boy. Looking forward to the next cut." His voice echoed.**

**I stared at the ceiling, watching as the shadows from the trees outside danced and swayed on its surface. I lay awake for what seemed like hours before pulling my duvet onto the floor and curling into a ball below it. **

"**If I'm lucky, I'll bleed out under this duvet and no one will find me." I whispered. **

**I was not only poetic – but I was a major fucking emo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Chaos sat on the grass watching Chase meditate. She bit at her nails and fidgeted with her hair and tail. She couldn't relax enough to enjoy the sun or the slight cooling breeze.

"Why are you fidgeting so much young demon?" Chase asked, not moving an inch.

"Nothing. I'm not fidgeting." She replied quickly sitting on her hands.

"You are! Do not lie. I can sense the tension in your body."

Chaos sighed. She had to confront him and deal with his reaction later, Jack's life was at stake. Woman's intuition told her that if the problem wasn't at least slightly resolved soon, Jack would insure that he went out with a whimper.

"It's about Jack Spicer." She took a deep breath, "I think he is destroying himself and I am afraid that he could die if we don't do something." She squeezed her eyes shut and pricked her ears waiting for the dragon lord to reply.

"Spicer has been avoiding us so that he can lie at home all day and become a social recluse – not because he is harming himself in any way." He snapped.

"But I have been watching him! I have seen him. All he does is sleep, build his damn contraptions and hurt himself. He doesn't eat or go out." It pained her to hear such lack of compassion over the young man.

Chase gave up on his meditation and shifted his body so he was facing his young apprentice. The look on his face told Chaos just how annoyed with her he was. His golden eyes were narrowed and his teeth were bore into a snarl; the boy obviously wasn't his most favourite of people.

"Chaos. You are speaking nonsense! Spicer is just a lazy boy who wants nothing more than to gain attention from others. If he is doing what you say he is doing – It is most likely for this fact and this fact only!" He exclaimed, "Excuse my lack of care over the boy but I have had it with his games. He thinks he is of any use to me, that I actually acknowledge or care about his very existence. I tell you, young Chaos, a tomato serves more purpose to me than that blundering idiot."

"Attention? You think what he is doing is for attention. Chase. Have a heart. Jack is suffering in silence, he is not broadcasting his misery to the world and he is not grovelling at people's feet to notice him. This is a cry for help not a cry for attention and we have to give him the help that he needs!" Tears ran down Chaos' cheeks, she was on her feet with her fists grasped at her side, "Before he dies. If you think this way of him, what must you think of me? I have barely been in your team for a month. Do I serve any real purpose or am I just here so that you have another to use and abuse?"

Terror and anger ran through her body in waves. How could Chase be so cold? If he didn't help who would? She couldn't do this alone because she barely knew Jack and for her to jump in and randomly accuse him of self – mutilation wouldn't work at all. She needed someone that knew Jack. And it was ether Chase, that bitch Wuya or the monks and she had thought that Chase would be her safe bet. Obviously she was wrong.

"You are over reacting." Chase's expression had changed, he was calm and collected, "The boy is fine. He will listen to my requests for his assistance soon – wait and see. As for you. You have great power and you are in no way a pain to be around. You are artistic, logical, quiet and social. A very rare thing to find all at once if I say so." Chase smiled, "and experience in the field."

"Is that all I am to you? A warrior?"

"I allow you to use my home at your own free will. To go where you please, take what you like, do what you want. I do not allow my warriors to do these things. You are much more than a simple fighter, Chaos, you are a unique vessel, one that should be valued and appreciated."

With that Chase stood up and left the garden. His tiger warriors fallowed, growling at Chaos as they left. She placed her head in her hands and cursed herself. What was she to do?

* * *

Chase paced through the halls towards his living chamber. He needed Spicer to start getting his act together and, whether he wanted to admit it or not, it was mostly due to the fact that he made the best contraptions Chase had ever seen. That and he was disturbing his most prized team member. His attention seeking behaviour would have to cease. It was no mystery that this was all down to his parents and their lack of discipline on Jack. They let him run riot of the mansion and leave him to do god knows what for months at a time. An adolescents dream! What Jack chose to do with this freedom was naïve. That is if the wolf demon was speaking the truth, which he doubted.

The dragon lord swung back the door with such force that it crashed against the wall behind. His tiger minions stocked behind him. Chase feel into an arm chair, opened a novel and tried to read. But Spicer was still turning over in his mind. Damnit. He knew that Chaos wasn't one to make up stories but it just wasn't logical. Spicer had nothing to have a mental breakdown about. Nothing.

Chase gritted his teeth and shook his head. He banished the thoughts from his head. There was no point in fussing about it, the boy would be fine. Even if he was 'depressed' he would never have the balls to check out early. Satisfied with his conclusion, the dragon lord continued to read his novel.

* * *

Alight flickered on and off from Jack's shen-gong-wu finding mechanism. Poking his head out from under the duvet, he sighed heavily and rolled on to his side. This time, he had to go. There was no avoiding it. Solemnly, he got up and dressed quickly into a pair of distressed jeans, heavy black boots, a black t-shirt and his trench coat. On his arms were bandages, from his hands to just short of his shoulders. There was no getting round it. He lifted the machine and slung his helli-pack over his shoulders.

"Fan-fucking – tastic."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Crystal glasses were located deep within the canopies of the rainforest. Chaos, accompanied by Chase, had arrived ahead of both Jack and the Xiaolin Monks. Chase stood calmly by a large aspen, while Chaos morphed into an emerald haired wolf. She placed her petite nose to the ground and sniffed the dirt for any sign of the wu.

Chase kept his yellow eyes firmly on his apprentice. Her lengthy tail swayed against the soil and sent dust flying into the air, her hackles has risen and her ears were twitching; a sure sign she had found their wu.

She launched forward and began to dig. Eventually, after several moments of flying earth, she turned to face the dragon lord. Between her fangs she grasped a pair of thickly golden rimmed specs; the glass was substituted for hexagonal crystal pieces; much like eyes of a fly.

"Excellent!" Chase exclaimed.

His celebration was short lived. The Xiaolin Monks burst through the forest and, with a mighty burst of speed, Chaos was attacked with the Fist of Tebigong. She yelled as she was sent crashing into the trunk of a nearby tree, the shen gong wu lay where she had been.

"Foul play!" She cried, now human once more, "Give that back!"

"Are you alright Chaos?"

She glanced up; Spicer was hovering above her. He landed and helped her from the bark of the tree. His face was even sicklier than before, his posture was pained and his eyes were dark from lack of sleep. The usual eyeliner was not applied and even his bottle red hair was not gelled; instead it lay in long tangles, reaching midway along his neck.

"Spicer!" Chase yelled, "Where the blazes have you been?"

The boy wearily turned to face the lord. Chase caught a sharp gasp in his throat and fought back a wince. Rai scoffed.

"Seems to me like you were better off without him. The only thing he is good for is coughing super models!"

Kimiko and Clay laughed, however, Omi was stumped.

"What? Why would spicer train such vain and shapeless women?"

"Never mind Omi." Kimiko rolled her eyes.

Jack lowered his head. Chaos gently patted him on the shoulder.

"Enough of this! That Shen gong wu is ours!" Chase yelled, "Spicer. Make yourself useful."

The young man reluctantly stood forward, Chaos handed him the shroud of shadows; his old friend. Kimiko stood forward with the Mind reader crouch in one hand.

"Kimiko!" Omi took hold of her pink shirt, "We are not going to battle them. We have won the Crystal Glasses, far and square."

"You practically broke my god damn ribs for them!" Chaos retorted.

"Hey. Not our fault. You let your guard down pup." Dujo sneered.

"We demand you fight us!"

"No. We have the glass. Screw you." Rai stuck up his middle finger, "Come on Kimiko."

The dark haired girl already had the conch to her ear, a slight frown pinching at the edges of her lips. She stared at Jack with a look of concern on her face. Jack blushed and kept his eyes firmly on the ground in front of him. He was desperate to pull the shroud over his shoulders and hide beneath the familiar fabric.

"Jack." She whispered, "Please Jack, don't do this to yourself."

He neglected to answer her plea.

"Kimiko, come on." Rai pulled at her sleeve and she, unwillingly, followed.

Dujo morphed and transported them back to the temple.

Chaos, Chase and Jack stood in silence. The Dragon lord's blood was boiling with rage.

"What, in the name of the gods, just happened?"

"Chase, not now." Chaos put an arm around Jack's shoulders but he shrugged it off.

"I'm going home." The boy whispered.

"No Jack. Stay. I and you can hang out for a while." Chaos suggested, "Go fishing or hunt rabbits!"

"Sorry. But I'm not a fan of hunting rabbits." The boy genius started his hellipack, "I have things to do."

Chaos bit at her lip. She clenched her fists and searched her brain for a way to stop him leaving. His condition was deteriorating; she could smell the blood on his skin and the emptiness of his stomach.

"Do what Jack?! Go home and hide? Load up on pills? Cut yourself til' you bleed?" She bellowed, "Because, let's face it, you're not going home to eat!"

Jack shot her a dangerous glance.

"What I do is none of your fucking business?! Who the fuck do you think you are anyway? You barely know me and already you are trying to change me. Jesus. Why don't you go back to Chaises big fancy ass layer and answer to his every back and call, just like his freaking tigers. Or go and mutilate rabbits on your own!!"

With that, Jack sped away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The small sewing needle was in and out of jack's upper lip in an instant. He carefully placed a red stud in the newly acquired hole and relaxed back against the mattress. Today had been such a major disaster that it took all of Jack's strength to stop himself downing a bottle of aspirin and vodka. Instead he settled for a few overly ambitious cuts on his torso and upper arm and a few piercings. He had always been meaning to get piercings but had never quite gotten round to it.

"You really fucked up today kid."

Jack groaned and rolled over onto his side. He grasped his hands over his ears to try and block out the familiar, sickening voice. Seconds later he felt a weight on his shoulder and his hands were snatched from around his ears. His wrist was gripped tightly.

"Kill yourself." Kale hissed in his ear, " Do everyone a favour and just bite a fucking bullet."

"Shutupshutupshutup." Jack breathed through clenched teeth.

"Drag the razor through your wrists, through the arteries, across the tendons. Feel the cool metal underneath your skin."

"No."

"Tie a noose and throw it over the beams in the basement –"

"Shut up." Jack cried aloud and moved suddenly, throwing Kale to the floor, "Just stop it."

He was sitting upright, tears running down his cheek and his hands buried in his hair. His body rocked from side to side.

"You've fucking lost it kid."

"No."

"You're fucking nuts."

Then there was silence. Kale was gone and the only sound was the ringing in Jack's ears. After a few moments the boy genius slowly stepped onto the floor and shakily stood. He took a few shaky steps forward before falling to the floor. His head was spinning.

He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. With a surge of energy and anger Jack ripped at the bandages covering his arms and torso. He tore open homemade stitches and bit his lip so hard it bled. The wounds were now free to bleed and stretch as they wished.

But it wasn't enough.

He fumbled in his pocket and withdrew a small pen knife. He presented his left wrist and slashed from there to his elbow. The other was slashed twice in this same way. Each forearm was so deeply cut that the white of the flesh beneath was clearly visible, as were the riddles of veins and the pumping of his pulse within the blood.

Jack watched the shapes dance before his eyes. His ears rang and his body slowly became entirely numb. Everything was slipping slowly away.

* * *

"We need to go and see if he's okay!" Chaos shouted.

She slammed her fist down on the kitchens center table. Chase watched her from the side board. He sipped his herbal tea with all the care of a tea spoon and settled for making angry facial expressions.

"He lost us the shen gong wu." The dragon lord snarled.

"He didn't. That was me. Jack wasn't even involved." Chaos replied, "The most he did was show up and take the abuse from the monks! Do you know how much that could have hurt him?!"

"If he hadn't of been there you wouldn't have gotten so distracted. Then we could have won the wu." Chase spoke to himself rather than to Chaos.

"Fuck the Wu Chase!"

"What is it with you demon? Why do you care so much about the boy?"

"Because he's all alone. Someone needs to help him. "She sighed," I may not be educated much with humans but I know enough to clearly see when one is in trouble."

Chase drained his mug and threw it into the sink.

"You can do what you want, young wolf, but I have some meditation to do."

The dragon lord stormed from the kitchen accompanied by his tiger warriors. Chaos jumped from her chair and followed him.

"Don't you care at all?" she yelled after him.

He swung round to face her, "Why should I? The boy is nothing to me."

"He is your friend."

"Jack Spicer is no friend of mine."

"You're a heart less bastard Chase! Jack would piss on you if you were on fire, you know that. But you would let him burn."

"I would rather burn than have his urine bury the flames." Chase snarled and turned on his heel, "If you're leaving, then leave. I will see you tonight."

Chaos remained in the door way of the kitchen and watched the lord leave. All the anger had left her body; she only felt defeated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun was setting beyond the horizon. Shades of pinks and oranges painted the sky and the warmth of the colours was enough to calm the most neurotic of people. A gentle breeze ruffled Chaos's emerald fur as she bounded along the ground. Her paws thumped a rhythm into the ground, her nose twitched and her ears lay down against her head. Dust lingered behind her in clouds. She was fast approaching Jack's home but his scent was faint. Instead, it was replaced with a metallic, sour haze. Her hackles rose as she realised what she was inhaling and she pushed her muscles to move faster. Already travelling at an amazing 70mph, a quick burst of speed sent her onward at just over 90 and within moments she had reached the gardens of the Spicer household.

The odour became thicker. She whined and trotted up the patio steps where she swiftly changed back to her demonic – human appearance. The rear door was locked but luckily the kitchen window was opened slightly. Chaos prided the window open further and climbed through the small space. She tumbled over the sink and landed with a bang on the floor.

"Ow." She moaned as she sat up and rubbed her left arm, "Bastard sink."

She clambered to her feet, puffed out her tail and walked on through to the hallway. There was still no sign of the young man but the smell of the blood was leading Chaos up the beautiful Spicer stair case. So, she mounted the steps and followed the smell until it stopped her outside a chestnut door at the very end of the upper hallway.

"Jack?" Chaos knocked on the wood but received no reply, "I thought we could hang out. I'm bored up at Chase's." She didn't want him to think she was checking up on him, even though she was.

When she still received no reply she decided to force herself into the room anyway. After checking the handle, only to find that it was locked, she promptly kicked the door and made a mental note to pay Jack for it. She covered her nose immediately; the smell of blood was much too strong to be sanitary. Then she saw his body.

It was lying lifeless on the floor. Arms smeared in blood and limb by his sides. Chaos felt panic rise in her throat, she fell to her knees by Jack and gripped both his shoulders.

"Jack. Wake up." Her voice was hoarse with tears, "Jack!"

It was no use. Chaos checked for a pulse in his neck and found only a faint beating. She needed to contact someone but how? She didn't know how to work a phone and as far as she knew, Chaise didn't have a number.

Realising she had to steady the bleeding, Chaos clamped her hands over both Jack's fore arms. The only thing she could do now was send signals, much like animals did, to Chase. In her heart, she begged that he realised a cry for help when he was sent one.

* * *

The smell was prominent now, stinging Chase's nose and burrowing into his throat. It tasted of salt and burning earth. The older man knew it was Chaos. The scent she gave off when in distress was similar to what he smelt, it was typical of the canine species and her demonic genes allowed it to travel so far. But he couldn't quite tell where it was leading him to. Growling, he slung a jacket over his shoulders and began to follow after the odd stench.

His tiger warriors reluctantly stayed behind.

* * *

"Shit."

Chase took the stairs two at a time. He had smelt the blood a mile from the Spicer household but it had become more prominent the closer he got. Now, as he dashed up the stairs, it was like a thick paste in his throat.

"Chaos!" He screamed, "Are you here?!"

"Chaise!"

He followed her voice to, what he assumed, was Jack's bedrooms. Chaos was lent over the boys hollow body, her hands pressed to both wrists and her hands stained crimson with blood. The dragon lord stood frozen in the doorway unsure of what he should do.

"Don't just stand there! Help." Chaos screamed, her voice was rough with tears.

He shook himself and rushed forward to lift Jack.

"What happened?" he asked.

Jack was lying wilted in his arms; Chaos still gripped the deep gashes and awkwardly followed Chase out of the bedroom.

"I found him like this. His pulse is getting weaker by the moment."

"Getting him back to the lair in this current state could be an issue."

"Could we keep him here? I could stay with him."

Chaise and Chaos struggles down the stairs. Jack was lighter than a normal 16 year old boy should be but with Chaos clinging to him, there was barely enough room on the stair case.

The dragon lord thought about Chaos' proposal. He could fetch the young demon her things and she could live her with the boy, while he remained in his own home but he could easily visit every day.

"You stay here with him from now on." They were entering one of three living rooms, "I'll fetch your things."

Jack was laid gently onto the couch.

"Hold his wrists Chase. I'll go and get bandages or something."

Chase took hold of the boy's wrists while Chaos dashed to the kitchen and raided the cupboard. Jack's blood was still pumping faintly into his wrists and the blood leaked through the lords fingers. He was shaking; he could barely steady his hands. Looking down at the frail body he realised that Chaos was right; he had been very harsh on Jack, when all the boy had wanted was someone to call a friend. He was alone 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, and 12 months a year in this big house. His parents hardly cared that they had offspring.

Jack's eyes moved swiftly beneath his lids and his chest was rising and falling slowly. Chaos returned bearing a large first aid bag. She took out heavy bandages, towels, a needle and some wire and rubbing alcohol.

"I'll get to work on these." She whispered. Whether it was to him or herself; Chase didn't know.

Skill fully, she began to wipe the wounds and gently stitch together the flesh. Jack winced beneath Chase. Each wrist took at least 15 minutes to gently bring together. Although her hands were shaking and her eyes were clouded with tears, her work was swift and excellent.

Eventually, Chase was released of his duties and sat in an armchair by the fire. He watched as Chaos cleaned up the blood, packed away the equipment and laid the bag by the couch. She turned to Chase.

"Do you mind staying with him?" He asked her.

"No. I can take up one of the bedrooms. Being all of my items down here and maybe some more medical supplies."

"I promise I'll visit."

"Thank you."

There was silence for a moment as Chaos left Chase out to the patio. He turned to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I was a fool to ignore your warnings. I will try harder from now on."

Without warning, the young demon buried herself against his chest. He flinched but wrapped his arms around her small form.

"You need to be easier Chase. Get to know him and I assure you, you'll like him."

She let go. He nodded, swiftly turned and left the garden.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

He was weighed down and he was weightless. There was an ache deep in every muscle of his body, in the flesh of his arms; in his very soul. The pain remained constant. He drifted into consciousness, and back out again. He felt cold, he was shivering; he was sweating, his throat was dry. His head pounded when he closed his eyes but the light made it worse.

Jack fought hard, he pried his eyes open. A frenzy of blurred colours and shapes clouded his vision. Slowly, his eyes began to focus on the outside world. His heart skipped a beat; Chaos was knelt beside him, her nose almost touching his and wearing one of his over-sized t-shirts.

The events of the previous evening caught up with him and let slip a deep, agonized sigh. He gently attempted to move his fingers, but was rewarded with stiff pain burning in each wrist. Chaos was speaking but her words were distant, she stroked Jack's forehead with the cool palm of her hand. He watched her through hazy eyes and , slowly, a smile pulled at the edges of his lips.

"C-Chaos." He breathed, " You're an angel."

His words were slurred together, one after the other. With much effort, he reached up and cupped her chin in his thin fingers.

"Where are they sending me?" he asked.

It struck Chaos that Jack had no knowledge of where he was; He, most likely, thought he was dead.

She gently took his out stretched hand.

"Jack. They didn't think it was right to take you so soon." She chose her words carefully, "You're going to stay here with me."

Jack scowled. He snatched his hand from hers, tears welling in his eyes, and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Watch your stitches!" Chaos warned, she reached forward to stop him.

"Get off!" Jack snapped and he pushed her away.

"Jack, please! What's wrong?"

Chaos climbed up onto the couch, the cushion dipped with the added weight of her tiny frame. Jack shuffled away from her and coward with his knees against his brittle chest.

"What did I do?" Chaos begged.

"You ruined everything!" He spat, "You fucking idiot!"

"You don't mean that."

Jack said nothing; he just glared at Chaos through his bottle-red bangs. His teeth were gritted in a cold snarl. She stared into his dark eyes. Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to hold back her own tears.

"Get out of my house." Jack demanded through his clenched teeth.

"Why? So you can butcher yourself again?!"

"Get out!" he jumped to his feet, his 5'9 frame towering over her.

Her tail fluffed out angrily behind her as she squared up to his height. Her nose brushed his, her ears lay back against her head and her teeth were bore in a dangerous frown. Jack quivered but stood his ground.

"I'm not leaving." When Chaos spoke her voice shook with tears.

"Why do you care what happens to me? You barely know who –"

"I know enough!"

Jack fell silent and his stare softened. He moved backwards and collapsed into an armchair by the fire. Chaos remained where she was, her arms folded across her chest and her tail entangled around her leg. Jack ran his fingers through his lengthy hair.

"God." His voice was throaty, "Does Chase know?"

"Yes."

Jack moaned and buried his face in his hands.

"I had to." Chaos continued, "You were bleeding out on me!"

"That would be the point." He replied morbidly.

"Jack-"

"Don't. Don't pretend like you understand, or that you want to help me. Don't say a god – damned thing."

Chaos shuffled over and fell at Jack's feet. She looked up at him, trying to meet his eyes through the gaps in his fingers. She placed her hand on his bony knee and squeezed it gently. As commanded, she didn't' speak.

After a few moments, Jack released his hands from his face and met her yellow eyes. Her gaze and the feel of her hand on his knee sent a tinkle through his body. He swallowed hard and averted his eyes; his hands were no grasped on his lap.

Chaos, regardless of Jack's discomfort, gently placed her hand over his fists. She gently smoothed the skin with her thumb. His hands clenched and he winced from the pain in his wrists.

"You've damaged your arteries and tendons." Chaos whispered, "Your arms may be weak now."

"No difference there. I was always weak anyway." He chuckled.

"No you weren't. "

"You saw the way they treated me, I'm nothing but a joke."

Chaos said nothing. Yes, she had seen the treatment he had received and really, she wasn't surprised that his self esteem and confidence was shot to hell. He wasn't weak, she was sure of it, but from years of neglect and being knocked back had made sure that he was.

"We'll figure this out. Even if I'm the only one here," she gently took hold of his chin and twisted his head so he could look at her, "I swear I will never leave as long as you need me here."

* * *

"Why does Spicer matter so much to you?"

Chase was sitting at the kitchen table. Jack had gone to take a shower and then had fallen asleep in front of the television. Chaos was standing against the counter, a cup of coffee in one hand and an apple in the other.

"You promised you would try harder! Besides, is it really important why I care so much? Do I even need a reason Chase? He tried to kill himself because all of you treat him like such a letdown, when you barely know him!"

"_You_ barely know him."

"I know enough. And I can learn the rest in the time I spend here."

Chase growled low in his throat and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No one deserves this sort of treatment Chase." Chaos snapped, "He has done nothing to provoke this. He's so broken and hopeless that I'm scared to let him shower in case he somehow manages to kill himself behind the locked bathroom door."

"He just needs to wake up and smell the roses. What he is doing is stupid, pointless and pathetic."

"This is what I mean chase! You don't give a flying fuck about him. Or anyone for that matter."

Chase met her eyes. He grasped his hands around his glass of water and bore his teeth. Chaos stood firm with her eyes narrowed.

"I care about you." He said softly.

Chaos drew in a deep breath. Chase's eyes softened and his gaze was awkward.

"What?"Chaos whispered, "What are you saying?"

"You're….you're the first person I have ever _really_ cared about." Chase blushed and refused to meet her eyes.

Chaos drifted towards the table and gently laid her hands over his. He shuttered before slowly looking into her pale eyes. Her face became hard as she squeezed her claws into his flesh.

"If you care about me, _really _care. Then you'll help me do everything I can to help Jack."

With that she let go of his hand. Chase sat, dumbstruck, where he was and watched as she left the room. The tip of her emerald tale disappeared into the hallway and the dragon lord's heart sank. She obviously cared more about the boy than she did about him and, although he hated to admit it, he felt a hole in his heart. His throat was burning, his heartbeat had sped up, his stomach had tightened and his lungs had closed up; this must have been heartbreak?

Slowly, he got up from his place at the table and left the Spicer household. Chaos was out of his lair now, all of her things had been delivered and, really, she had no need to come to visit him. He felt a pang of regret for letting her go. Chase stood motionless in the perfectly groomed back yard and tried desperately to regain his lordly demeanour.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Week One_

She went about the house so swiftly and quietly that it was hard to remember she was even there. She cleaned, cooked, organised and even gardened. Shopping in public was a problem due to her animalistic features and not so inconspicuous tail but this was easy over came thanks to the technology of online grocery stores. With the minimum help from Jack, Chaos was able to bring in some fresh food for the week and it was delivered to the house the next day.

Chaos may have stuck out like a sore thumb among regular people but Jack was much better. His forearms were still tightly wrapped in gauze and surgical tape. He was paler than usual and at 6foot and weighing just 114lbs he was so small. So far past emaciated that his skin clung to his bones tightly, his shoulder blades and hip bones jutted out and the sharp angle of the collar bone as it dipped at the base of his throat. Dark circles drooped under his crimson eyes, his lips were pale and scarred and his chin was covered in dark stubble. He looked like a more attractive version of death, to be frank.

Despite Chaos' encouragement his eating habits had gotten no better. She couldn't force him, that she knew, but she tried a little each day. He managed an apple on the Saturday and on the Monday he had strong black coffee and a small plate of fruit. She thought it better they start off with sweet but healthy foods. However, she knew that he needed to up his calorie intake desperately if he were to gain enough weight to up his BMI; or she risked losing him to something called arrhythmia.

Jack moped a lot. Chaos only realised how much now that she had moved in with him. He moped in front of the television, he moped in the garden when he was reading, he moped in his room and Chaos was fairly certain that he moped in the shower. The thin teen allowed his thin arms to drop by his sides, his fridge hung over his eyes and he held a handsomely solemn look on his face.

Jack had begun to pick up of Chaos' little quirks also. He noticed how she liked to sing as she worked, how she got up at the crack of dawn to prance around the garden in some odd, but graceful, work out, he noticed how everything began to smell like her, cinnamon and strawberries, and also how she chewed her lip when nervous; just like him. Jack found it out that he actually liked her company, she wasn't constantly in her face but she never neglected him either. She knew when to leave him alone and knew when he just wanted someone to watch television with. She could read him like a book.

As for Chase young. He had been around at least once a day but Jack knew he was just there to see Chaos. There was a tension between the two; even the teen noticed it. Chase tried hard to talk to Jack, trying to play a brotherly role and offer advice and empathy, but the boy was having none of it. He simply nodded, or made some sort of gesture, and swiftly left his presence. The dragon lord attempted to talk to Chaos in hushed whispers but the hybrid seemed to have the same idea as Jack and simply shooed him away. The boy genius would watch in both amusement and shock from the upstairs window as the dragon lord left the house at the command of his former house mate. Taking orders from someone else was something that Chase _never _did.

But, all problems and reasoning aside, that first week had been nice; like two roommates living together. Although it was more Chaos living and Jack merely surviving.

* * *

"It's been too quiet lately." Raimundo smashed his fists on the table surface, "Dammit! I'm so bored."

It was true. The monks had had a very peaceful week. No fights, no wu hunting; nothing. While Omi had actually trained the other three monks chose to put their feet up and enjoy the time off. Much to the distaste of their master.

Kimiko had been rather jittery and quiet compared to her usual bubble self. The boys had picked and prodded at her but to no avail.

"You've been awfully quiet since that fight with Spicer and Co. Are you sure you're okay?" Clay asked one day as Kimiko sat under her favourite blossom tree with her journal.

She scowled at him.

"I am perfectly fine!"

Clay flopped down beside her and it was all she could do not to slap him. He craned his neck over her shoulder to get a glance at her journal. She snapped it shut.

"Keep out of my business Clay!"

"Aw come on Kim. I'm only tryin to help."

She stood up and shook herself down.

"Still no Wu?" She asked staring down at the muscular Texan.

"Nope. Still no attack from those Heylin's either."

"Strange."

"Yeah," the boy stood up, towering over Kimiko's 5'3 frame, "but just enjoy the sunshine missy, no need to get all pouty."

They both began to walk back to the temple in complete silence. Kimiko gripped the small book to her chest while Clay whistled a hearty tune.

"I'm worried Clay." Kimiko whispered.

Clay ceased his whistling and tipped his hat back so he could look down at her. She watched him, her expression solemn and her lips were pulled downwards into a frown. Kimiko was never one for being serious or depressed; bubbly and angry seemed to be the only emotions she possessed.

"What's up Kim?"

"You'll laugh when I tell you." She looked away, "But. I'm worried about Jack."

"Spicer?" the Texan cocked an eyebrow.

She nodded, "I have a feeling that's why nothing has been happening this week."

"Look. Kim. Sure, Spicer was lookin' a little worn out last time we saw him but he was probably workin' too damn hard on those toys of his. And I doubt that it would stop the rest of the villain's coming after us, it's never stopped them before."

Kimiko bit her lip. Should she tell Clay what she had heard? He wouldn't understand, she knew he wouldn't; but she did. She had a few friends back home that had suffered from severe depression and, well, she had learnt a few things.

"Forget it Clay. I'm just being neurotic."

She hurried forward across the lawn and left Clay dragging behind.

* * *

"ARGH!" Chase growled and thrust a ball of fire at his fireplace. The flame caught the dry wood and an orange glow engulfed the room.

Chase flopped down into an armchair, he propped his bare feet onto a stool and sighed. He had no motivation to do anything, he could only think of one thing he actually wants to _do_ and it was pretty obvious she had rejected him.

Rejected him! Chase Young, Dragon Lord! How dare she? Who _does_ she think she is? His chest ached when he thought about it.

Over the weeks he had known her he had been very surprised to find that he enjoyed her company and actually liked to see her in the morning. But he felt it inappropriate to do anything because firstly she was not of his race or social status, but mostly because he was scared of being shot back. Of course this is what happened when he did actually risk it all.

Why did the young demon want to help Spicer anyway? He wasn't worth her company. She just wanted to play hero.

"Sir?"

One of his warriors stood by his chair. Chase idly gazed up at him.

"Yes?"

"Would you like a drink? Tea or an alcoholic beverage?"

Chase smirked, "Yes. Whiskey would be great. Just bring the bottle."

"Very well sir."

Drowning ones sorrows in alcohol, Chase knew, was never the answer; but for one night, it could be.


End file.
